deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Elgb333/CvA Revival, Battle of the Superpowered Losers! Deku vs The Killer
Its been awhile, but Elgb333 is back to give you another electrifying superpowered battle this month. But today, we won't be talking about the greatest heroes and villains who were destined for greatness from the start. We'll be talking about the losers, the rejected, the nobodies who everyone would doubt of. And yet in the times of crisis, they stood their ground and fought just as great as the most muscular of all heroes, and the most cunning of villains. And today we will be pitting two of the greatest superpowered losers of them all, and see which of 'em will finally be called... a "winner". One was trained to be a great hero... while the other, trained to become a vile villain. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Izuku Midoriya Izuku Midoriya ''', known as '''Deku, is the main protagonist of the manga and anime series My Hero Academia. A timid and shy geek who was always being bullied and ostracized in school, Izuku dreamed of becoming a hero like his idol All Might. His only problem was that he was not born with a quirk; special abilities that grants people powers, but his life soon changed when he finally meets his hero All Might. At first, All Might rejects him, saying that it will be difficult to become a hero without a quirk. But Midoriya proves to All Might of his heroic nature later that day when he charged headfirst to save his friend from a villain even though he didn't have any quirk. All Might, impressed and inspired by Midoriya's bravery, offers to give his own quirk to him: One For All. With All Might's help, Midoriya trains to master One For All's power and finally achieve his dream of becoming a hero. He joins U.A. High, an academy that trains its students to become superheroes, and although initially having trouble controlling the power, Midoriya's determination allows him to use it in both training and battling superpowered villains, now taking the superhero name of "Deku". Powers and Abilities * One For All: A power that he inherited from All Might that grants him superhuman strength, speed, agility, mobility and reflexes. He can spread this power through parts of his body, though for now only a small percentage of One For All's power. He is capable of focusing the powers on his punch (Detroit Smash), kicks (Shoot Style), and fingers (Delaware Smash). It also grants him superhuman durability, as seen where he took a small nitroglycerin explosion in the face. It is strong enough to blow up large buildings and robots with a single punch, and he once manage to stun Muscular, a villain who can increase his durable muscle mass into exaggerated levels. By using 100%, he can attack his enemies with the full force of One For All throughout his body. ** One For All Full Cowl: Izuku can activate 8% (previously 5%) of One For All's power by letting the power course and flow through him instead of just one part of his body. This enhances the One For All's strength, speed, mobility and agility, as well as durability by preventing him from breaking his bones when attacking. Weapons * Costume Gamma: Izuku's second costume that compliments his Shoot Style technique. The armir consist of arm braces to support Izuku's arms for blocking and strong iron soles to increase the damage of his kicks. Wesley Gibson Wesley Gibson (later known as The Killer) is the bitter hypochondriatic protagonist of the limited comic series Wanted (and the movie loosely based on the comic). A down on his luck office worker who is constantly cheated by his girlfriend, bullied by his boss, and stressed by work, Wesley's life soon changed when he meets Fox, a female supervillain, who abducts him. Fox later introduces him to the Fraternity, a secret society of supervillains who currently controls the world. Wesley learns from them that decades ago all the supervillains banded together and defeated the outnumbered superheroes, took over the world and erased its memories of them. He also learns that his father was a supervillain named "The Killer", and that the Fraternity wanted him to take his father's place. Wanting a new life and hating his current one, Wesley takes the offer. After a period of brutal training and exposure, Wesley finally dons the costume of his father as the new Killer. He leads the supervillains through various incursions throughout the multiverse, raiding and killing superheroes as they pleased. When a civil war broke out inside the Fraternity between those who wants to remain in secret and those who wants to show themselves to the world, Wesley fought the latter group to preserve the Fraternity. After killing his fellow supervillains in droves and proving himself during the war, he becomes the new head of the Fraternity. Powers and Abilities * The Ability to End Life: a vague but innate superhuman ability that allows Wesley to kill anyone with anything. He is able to kill superheroes and supervillains with any guns and bullets whatever their durability and superpowers are (he killed expies of Wonder Woman, Carnage, and even Pinhead to name a few). When faced with tougher opponents, Wesley can deduce a person's weakness and think of a way to destroy him/her on the fly, such as when he killed the supervillain Shithead (an expy of Clayface) by using a bottle of bleach and flushing him in the toilet, or deducing the time it takes for the supervillain Sucker to lose his power and be killed. ** Master Marksman: The Killer is considered to be the greatest assassin in his universe, and his adventures is filled with feats of amazing accuracy with his guns, mixed in with his superhuman speed and agility. He can shoot people while falling at top speed from space, blitz down a room full of supervillains with his guns before they can react, can shoot bullets out of the air, and can even parry a bullet fired from a gun back to its user. Weapons * Guns and Bombs: Wesley uses a variety of guns ranging from twin pistols, sniper rifles, assault rifles, and a minigun. Wesley also uses a variety of grenades from frag, stun to smoke, and other demolition bombs that's capable of blowing a large spaceship. ** Nuclear Bullets: Specialized bullets that can create explosions when it hits. The Killer uses it mainly to blow up the heads of some the strongest and even the most durable superheroes. * Knife: The Killer uses a military knife not only to kill, but to bounce bullets back fired at him back to the gunman. * Other Items: The Killer also uses a variety of items from the Fraternity and those he probably inherited from his father. He wears a damage-resistant suit, moon boots that allows him fly, spider boots that allows him to stick and run to any surface, and an invisibility vest. In many of his missions, he is assisted by a group of robotic dolls that helps him fly and can attack others as well. X-Factors Experience Its not really that hard to decide which of these two losers have more experience. Midoriya has fought his share pf both superheroes and supervillains alike, but he is yet to graduate as a hero and fully master his powers. Wesley Gibson was still new to the whole supervillain thing but he has participated in fights against superheroes and supervillains from across the multiverse, and he became the head of the organization by the end. Training Their trainings can be described by their profession and history. Midoriya had his training in the U.A., learning ways to combat supervillains and save people. Gibson was trained by the Fraternity in rather more brutal ways, hurting him to the point of losing his sense to pain, reducing his "pussyness" by forcing him to kill animals and people, and training him with the most dangerous weapons available. Intelligence Midoriya distinguishes himself with his keen observational skills and intellect. He knows different ways of combating various powers with his notebook and can see even the slightest opening to win. He is also capable of leading and motivating other superheroes. Wesley, as an assassin with the power to End Life, is capable of deducing weaknesses and planning ways to kill his victims. He's also led others in raids and fightigs across different universes. Notes * This will be Deku during his days in the U.A. and the Killer during the Fraternity Civil War. * Battle takes place in a city filled with people and buildings. * Votes must be clear with weapons and x-factors comparison. I decide whether a vote counts or not. * Debates are encouraged but keep it civil :) Category:Blog posts